Not In this Universe
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: When her fellow ninja went to war, all she wanted was it to end. When she saw the Uchiha, she wanted to see his end. What she got, however, was not an end of any kind she knew. To wake up one morning, and everything be... normal? Why is she here? And, why is Sasuke here? Road-to-ninja (Menma)Naruto-Ino-Sasuke (Menino)Naruino Sasuino slight Itaino
1. Chapter 1

A lone tear rolled down a cold cheek, blood running down her temple.

"What kind of request was that?!" She screamed out loud, Shikamaru taking a moment to glance at her, visibly shaken as she heard an explosion from far off in the distance, then static. Just a high pitched white noise. There was dust picked up in the air by violent attacks, anger dwelled in the eyes of her allies, their patience ran thin.

"You must come with us, now!" Shikamaru yelled, patience worn thin from the attempts to simply cripple the enemy. That enemy, however, wasn't just a name in the bingo book. That is what made this mission so difficult.

"Damn it, Sasuke!"

Out of frustration, blond hair flung wildly as the teen lunged forward, making a hand sign, and uttered three words.

Without noticing it, Shikamaru's voice was too slow as a masked man stepped in front of their opponent, just in time to catch his teammate's justu.

"Ino!"

A white flash consumed all of their eyes.

* * *

Gasping, the blond screamed.

"Ino?!" A loud bang caused a door to swing open. The blond gasped for better consciences as she looked at her surroundings. Her…room? Impossible, her room was blown up in the war. "Ino, dear?!" She looked forward, her breath caught in her throat.

"F-father…" She whispered, slowly putting her hand out to touch him. Confused, he took her shoulder.

"Ino, it's ok, it's just a bad dream. You slept in late." He smiled, and the blond jumped and wrapped herself around him as close as she could. The tears flowed freely now and caught off guard the man just patted her on the head.

"Y-you can't b-be," She cried. "Y-you…" Pushing him away, she shook her head. "N-no, this is w-wrong! Making me go through this…a-again…I can't do this again!" She screamed, covering her face with her hands and running out the door.

"Ino!" The voice was forgotten. She wiped her eyes and kept running, using her sixth sense to avoid passing people. She then paused, looking around.

"The v-village…" She whispered. Looking around, she realized that this was …the old village? Impossible, this can't be. The village was rebuilt around the crater that Naruto made. Not until a strange voice called her name did she realize exactly in the village she was.

"Yamanaka?" A calm and collected voice sighed, wrapping an arm around a female who happened to be passing by, giving her a rose to boot. "It doesn't look well to have a crying girl in front of me, you know."

The voice, half expecting to have the shy girl run away. A hand to a neck and a dent in the wall was not what he was expecting; he failed to even see it coming.

"Uchiha!" A voice hissed, short, dark, and violent.

"Hey, get off! You're stretching the collar!" Blinking, the blond looked the boy over, dropping him. "Yamanka's shy act snapped!" He growled to any person who would listen, dusting himself off.

"Why are you- how are you- what the hell is going on here?!" She growled to him, getting frustrated with her hair and putting it in a high ponytail with a headband she had on her wrist. Taking a moment to sigh and take a deep breath, she looked around.

"The Uchiha compound?" She whispered, just loud enough for an Uchiha to here.

"Duh, this is where I live, Blondie!" Getting tired by whoever the hell the person 'claiming' to be Sasuke is; she took a minute to straighten herself out, something that she really needed.

"I don't know what going on, but I am sure that you are the least of my problems." She hissed, crossing her arms as Sasuke was lifting her chin up.

"Are you ok, Yamanaka, you have a fever or something?" Without her consent, he leaned over and put the back of his hand on her forehead. Taken aback from the action, all the blond could do was blink. "No wonder why you're not your normal self, you have a huge fever!" He smirked, and the blond was really stopping herself from smacking her head against the wall in disbelief. "Also, you should put your hair up more often, it suits you better." He winked, and unlike what she dreamed of as a child, thus made a sour face at the boy.

"Aw, gross!" She gagged out loud, and the raven eyed Uchiha blinked.

"Alright, you are seriously ill. I'm taking to okka-san!" He didn't give a blond a choice, linking their arms and dragging her.

"Uchiha." The name felt ill on her tongue as her she dug her feet into the ground. A shadowed look followed her expression as she forcefully pulled her arm out of his grip. "I would appreciate it if you don't touch me. Please."

"After all, we don't know what you carry." A third voice stated in a sarcastic manner, she turned her head, truly in shock at who she saw.

"Itachi." She stated, breathless. Blinking, she took note that he was nothing like the bingo book made him out to be, but why is he here? That man who killed him is standing right in front of her!

"Whoa, why does he get his first name?!" The younger boy snapped, in what the blonde assumed was a pout.

"Can't you tell, whoring around made the smarter girls loose respect for you." The girl couldn't help but shrug her shoulders, agreeing. From what she had seen, she didn't like.

"Oh what ever!" He grumbled, scrunching his nose in annoyance. "You think you can pass judgment on me, lazy ass? You're too lazy to even pursue a girl!" He smirked as the other one scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"You sure talk a lot." The blond bluntly stated, not even sorry or flinching, the girl kept her composure as the very un-Itachi like Itachi laughed.

"What the hell? I miss the annoying shy blond better, which I was going to help you with your fever!" He crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar in front of his house. Noticing a slight flinch on the older male's arm she glanced at the lazy posture.

"You're hurt." She stated, and both Uchiha's looked at her, confused. The playboy took a moment, and then noticed as the blond yanked his brother's arm out, noticing a faint scar.

"That thing? Oh please! It's almost gone." The younger boy smirked, however she ignored him and better examined the boys arm.

"The weapon, a senbon, was poisoned and hit a tendon, correct?" The blond sighed, noticing that she didn't have a medical bag on her, just purple pants, a t-shirt and ninja sandals she happened to slip on. A shocked look planted it selves on the sharingan users face's.

"Yes, however, that was over a month ago." He smoothly stated. "Why would you bring it up?"

"There is a part of the tendon that was stretched by the…rough…removal of the needle. It seems that you weren't properly treated."

"I had all of the poison removed." It seems like he was defending himself at this point. The blond sighed, using her chakra to mend the tendons with a calm look on her face.

The second that she put her slim, cool fingers gently on his upper arm, he felt a strange tingle go down his spine. Mind you, he had been treated many, many times for injury. However, this tingle was foreign to him. It was like his muscles tensed and a strange heat filled his cheeks ever so slightly. Her chakra felt so…clean. It was cool and somehow sweet, chakra of an innocent. It was unlike anything he was used to, and was strangely calmed by it. Looking at the blonde, it's as if she isn't the same girl as she was forced to work with because of Inoichi, and she looked at him as if she had never seen her in his life. Like, actually looked at him…it's almost as if…

"Alright, now try." She commanded him as she finished up. He blinked, lifted his arm.

"It feels…amazing." He stated in shock, moving his arm as freely as he wished. "Haven't been able to move it like this for a while."

"Wait a minute!" The playboy snapped. "When where you a medical ninja?" A blank looked consumed the blonde.

"I trained for four years under one of the best medical ninjas." She stated, thinking that it should be obvious to them.

"Oh really?" Itachi questioned. "Who?"

"Tsunade, obviously." She stated, putting a hand on her hip.

"The only Tsunade that I know has not been had a student for ten years." Itachi stated, a confused look beginning to break his ever long expression.

Blinking, the blond looked on the monument of the Hokage.

'_She is still there'_

"So you're calling me a liar?" She smirked, a smirk that was foreign to all Uchihas: and inferior smirk. The brothers blinked at the blond in front of them. "You have a training ground here, correct?"

"Yes, are you challenging us?" Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms.

"Oh no, I'm simply going to prove my training." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to walk to an empty field that was in sight, about a mile off just out of the village.

"She's lost it, Lines." The younger one scratched his head, half expecting a kunai to come his way for the comment. Not receiving a glare, kunai, or even a smart comment, the spike haired boy glanced at his brother. Shocked to see that his lazy brother was still looking at the figure walking in front of them.

"Perhaps she had gained something, rather." He corrected, not taking his eyes off of the blond. "She seems like a different person." He found himself grinning. The onyx eyed boy blinked, then began to laugh.

"Oh man, don't tell me…"He whispered with a smirk.

"Tell you what? I'm too lazy to pursue a girl, remember?" He mimicked his brother's words. "Besides, if I got a girlfriend it would interrupt my little brother time."The Jounin grinned, taking his arm and wrapping it around his brother's shoulders.

"You two know I can hear ever word you say, right?" She sighed, and the brothers froze. "If you think I'm that easy to win over, you are the one who is mental." She sighed.

"As much as I would like to see how you train, I must get back to the village."Itachi sighed, slouching his shoulders.

"You're leaving me here with this head case?!" The Sharingan user whined, just to sense an evil presence from the blond.

"I am not contagious you know."With this the older brother turned to a puff of smoke, leaving him to fend for himself.

"Look, I really didn't want to train, I just want some answers."She sighed, rubbing her temple. "I just want…" '_To go home…?'_

Home, where her father is dead, Sasuke is dead; the village is destroyed, where her mother is missing, where her best friend betrayed her, her Sensei is dead? What kind of a home is that?

"Yo, Yamanaka, you okay?" She blinked, then realizing something.

"Behind you." She snapped, turning around and throwing a kunai that just barely slid past the pale boy's cheek.

"Nice, little blond." A voice said, as the delayed Uchiha just turned around.

"Uzumaki?!" He snapped, "why are you here?!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I am partially back, and I am planning to update on some of my story's, and also due to many people I will _attempt_ to work with my sister for the sake of Just Another Mission! Please remember though between school and social life i will try to fit it in.**

**Until Next time,**

_**Echo**_


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired boy drew a kunai, masked as the blond fell into a fighting pose.

"I'm not here to fight," He stated blandly, turning his mask to the side. "Rather, to ask. Why are you here?"He grinned manically, and the lines on his cheek and blue eye and sharingan made the girl blink.

"Impossible." Her eyes widened. "You…It's you! You did this!" She yelled, grinding her teeth as the teenager laughed darkly.

"You sense it, huh? Not that I blame you, I wouldn't forget my charka either."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sasuke yelled, confused as he growled. "Why are you here, Uzumaki, you're a missing Ninja!"

"This person isn't just Uzumaki."The blond heiress hissed, swinging her arm violently to her side. "Isn't that right?"Her eyes narrowed.

"The name is Menma, thanks."He took several steps closer to the blonde, and a strange fear froze over her as her eyes widened. No, not fear, a justu? But not a single hand sign was made!

"Impossible…" She stuttered, her hand shaking to get through the Justu.

"Hey, leave her alone, your quarrel is with me!" Sasuke shouted, and the untamed black haired boy swung his head around.

"You know nothing but a woman's womb!"He hissed, turning around and landing a kick directly to the Uchiha's stomach.

"Sasuke!"The blond screamed, unable to move as the blood trickled down the boy's mouth. Turning his attention back to his original target, he grinned again.

"You shouldn't have used that justu, Blondie."He whispered in her ear, hands in his pockets. "Now you're stuck here, no going back."

"What are you talking about…?"She whispered, her voice tangling and tumbling in her throat, and he breathed into her ear.

"Unless if you want to return to your lifeless body in your dimension, that is." Her heart stopped, and tears wheeled in her eyes. "I did you a favor by sending you here; no real problems exist but me."He grinned "I envied your courage; this is the only reason why you're still breathing."

"Go to hell."She hissed through tears. He laughed a maniacal laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"Don't you get it? I am hell."He took the kunai from her hand, and pressed it to his own neck. "I defy all logic. The matters of death simply do not apply to me."He pressed the kunai into his skin and a thin line of blood followed, and the blonde's eyes widened before anger consumed her being.

"You think that I fear death? I am a Konoichi!"

"Oh, Dear," He smirked and took her chin. "I am so much worse than death." He then pressed the kunai to her throat with his free hand. "I took you away from all of your friends, everyone who you know and love, and you will never see them again."Slowly, he pulled one strand of her long, platinum blond hair, and cut it. "You're about as important as a single strand of hair on your head." Dropping his hands to his pockets, he grinned. "This universe bores me; there is no reason for me to be here, so tell you what? I'll give you this host, I made him strong, but with me gone he will have no idea on the proper ways of using them. This Kuubi isn't as strong as the one in your universe and useless because many of the host where killed at birth here."

"What are you saying, 'giving me a host'? Explain yourself!"The girl hissed, beginning to feel her senses.

"I'm saying I'll give you this universes' Naruto," He grinned and pointed to his host's chest. "All I could possibly do here is destroy everything, now, with no real fight here what would be the point?"

"You sadistic bastard!"The Yamanaka Heiress hissed.

"If was fun chatting, but much is going on in your –past- universe." He waved as the Sharingan disappeared. She moved her muscles as the boy dropped to the ground. Standing for a moment in shock, a cold expression filled her face.

'_I should be dead right now.'_ The blond thought, a slight shuffle had waken her out of her thoughts. Snapping, she saw the Uchiha grown in pain as he regained conciseness.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Kneeling down, the mind walker sent charka to her hands to stop the small amount of internal bleeding.

"Ino, what happened?" He rubbed her head, coughing to clear his throat.

"It's over; you'll be okay as soon as I bandage you up." Rather than explain all that she just witnessed, she pushed it to the back of her mind. Another figure moved, and grabbed both their intentions. The onyx eyed heir snapped to his feet, pulling the blond behind him.

"Ino, did you…?" His eyes gestured to the figure on the ground. She nodded, before walking over to him.

"He was trapped in a genjutsu. He really has no idea what he had done."Calmly, the girl lifted him up, "We need to get him to a hospital so that he can take in the information slowly." All the Uchiha could do was stand and stare at the blond.

What she hadn't known was that the said boy has been missing for a month, and when they sent Anbu out to find him he had killed them all, making him an S-rank missing ninja. What he couldn't grasp is simple: how can a chunnin who couldn't even talk to him before easily defeat a criminal like this? His teammate, none the less.

"Sasuke, come on, your still injured." Snapping him out of his thought, for the first time in what seems like forever, he looked at her. _Actually_looked at her. The way her bleach blonde hair shinned in the sun, the way her pale skin glowed in a heavenly manner, and it seemed that her eyes carried a spark, caused by pain and driven by determination. The way that her lips curled perfectly at the end, the tiny amount of pink on her cheeks and on the tip of her nose, her long eyelashes, she was…perfect, really. Is this what Itachi saw when he stopped in awe for a moment? If so, than one could only imagine what a normal man would think.

"Sasuke! Come on!"She called to him, a worried expression on her face. "Naru- Menma is will fine, come on."

"Ah, yeah, he'll be fine…" He said to himself as he stepped beside her.

"Yamanaka, explain this."The older woman commanded outside of the hospital room that Menma was being held at.

"Well, he was stuck under a genjutsu-"

"I understand that, I mean, how did you get him here?" With a skeptical look she looked the blonde over "Not a single scratch minus a slice on your neck, identical to his."How was she to reply to that? She could not simply tell her how it went down.

"You used your justu to get into his head, didn't you?" Giving her a close look, she was something.

"You have no scares, minus identical scares on each others neck... Did you use your jutsu?"

Rather than answer that question, a very loud woman burst through the door, her long red hair flying behind her.

"Where is my son?!" She said, while the blond stood in the doorway between her and said son. "Are you the girl who brought him back?" She realized, gasping as the woman basically jumped the young blond. "Thank you! To bring him back unharmed...I c-cant-" she stopped as tears wheeled in her eyes.

"It's all right, believe me." She comforters her she way she could, a smile. "However, you must believe me when I say that it was not his fault."

"Yamanaka." A heavy voice had caused everyone to turn around.

"Ibiki." I unlike the others, he seemed to be the same, however that wasn't the best for the situation anyway.

"As much as I would like to let him go without a hitch, he is still a missing ninja and must be treated as such." It seems as if the redheaded woman didn't like the idea as the heiress glanced at her.

"Ibiki, I'm asking you as a fri-"

"I wish to interrogate him, if you permit me to." Turning his attention to the small blonde, his face turned to a look of anger?

"You think that because you brought him back that you can do anything?" His voice grew a bit dark, even for Ibiki. The girl was used to these expressions however, sighing in impatience.

"Then let me take the interrogation waiver." Shocked, the man's eyebrows knitted. The thing is that the only one who is ever passed the test was her father. The entente years of mental trainer was still there and though she felt like her physical side wasn't on her peak. However, she knew that is would make her seem much better than she actually is.

"You Yamanaka's sure are something." He sighed, still skeptic. "However, before today you couldn't even enter the enterigation branch without puking. How can I believe you are any different than the little girl who used to cry when she saw a man bleed?" As he said this a look of despair consumed her face. Aperrently she couldn't be any more different than herself, and the girl turned it into a look of determination.

"Well, you give me a chance and I will not fail."

The stern look in her eyes was foreign to everyone who had met her in their lives.

"Without any prior training, huh? While I would love to see someone get ripped apart by this, but Inoichi would beg to differ."

"No one will get 'ripped apart." She sighed

"Yamanaka-san, you did enough. I'm sure that Menma would be just fine under Ibkikis care." The tomato haired konoichi tried to calm down the girl out of any wrash decisions.

"Uzumaki-san, it is for me also. Apparently I haven't proved much of anything." The blonde lowered her eyes. All the hard work and all she had been through accounts for nothing anymore. She would have to prove herself all over again and this example would grant her even more respect than she would have had a chance to earn in her world. "Also, father doesn't even have to know, does he?" A grin speed itself over Ibiki's face.

"Alright, in a week yo-"

"Tomorrow morning." She commanded, straighting her posture. "And when I pass, I wish to be the one to interrogate Menma."

"Yamanaka-san, it that's a bit extreme-"

"Tomarrow Morning then, Yamanaka." A grin officially speed across his face. The two shared a grin before the man dismissed himself and the blond turned to the mother.

"I'm sorry that I ignored your Please without consent, but I need to do that." Much to her surprise, the woman nodded in understanding.

"I fully Understand, but do you understand exactly what you have gotten yourself into?"

"More than you know, Uzumaki-"

"Kushina," She interrupted the girl. "please, honorifics sicken me."

"Kushina-san." She smiled, making a small bow. "I will give you time with your son now."

"Thank you," the blond blinked. "for understanding that he's a good kid. Every one in the village mostly thinks of him as a monster." Her eyes saddened. "And it's all my fau-"

"The kyubii does not make the person. The person makes the person." Putting a hand on the woman's shoulder, she noticed that tears where welling in the woman's eyes. "Kushina-san, did I say something to offend?"

"Oh no, just the opposite." She laughed and wiped her tears away. "Thank you for being his friend, despite his personality, he's a good person." Really though, the girl never even talked to him, so what does she mean despite his personality? She will find out eventually; however for now, she needs to rest for the exam.


	3. Chapter 3

She left the floor, signing the papers that she was forced to sign him in with.

"Ino." A voice made her glance when the receptionist blushed.

"Hey, Sasuke," She glanced him over to notice the rapping around his ribcage. "Feeling better?"

"Well, three broken ribs." He sighed, readjusting the crutches. "One of them punctured my lung, but you stopped that before any real damage happened." He grinned at her. "I would give you a thank you present-"

"No, it's not necessary." The heiress smiled and turned, finishing the paperwork. "I didn't fully heal you; to be honest I focused more on Menma…" She admitted, embarrassed about neglecting someone who was injured on her watch. Noticing the look, the Uchiha smirked.

"Well, it was rather painful, you know." The onyx eyes boy whined, grabbing his ribcage. "I could have had permanent damage." Noticing the girl's teary look, the blond smirked, shocking the Uchiha.

"Nice try Uchiha, and put a shirt on, won't you?" She joked, pulling a shirt from under desk, and tossed it to him. Catching it with ease, the mind walker turned to leave.

"Wait." He said, putting the shirt on. "I'll walk you home."

"That's not necessary-"

"Don't you owe me?" He smirked, causing the blond to sigh as he handed the crutch to an awestruck nurse.

The two left the hospital, walking into the dark but well lit streets.

"Gah!" A small voice came from their right; a little brunette boy hit the ground, scraping his knee while chasing the other one. Tears wheeled in his eyes as Ino immediately was by his side.

"You shouldn't be out in this dark, little one." She said in a soothing tone as the boy looked up in shock. Heeling his knee, Sasuke didn't fail to notice that the boys face suddenly turned red and his eyes didn't leave her face, however, Uchiha wasn't doing any better in this situation. Finishing his knee, she took a tissue she had from the hospital and wiped the boy's tears with a laugh.

"There, all better." She lifted him up by the arm, and the boy promptly bowed.

"T-thank you, uhh…"

"Ino."

"Ino-chan!" He blushed.

"Come on Ino, I'm getting tired." Upon noticing the older boy, the small ones' face turned into a pout. Ino glared, before prompting the boy to his other sibling. He turned, and ran to mentioned boy.

'_I miss this village.'_ She smiled to herself upon seeing two small children run to their mother, scolding them about staying out too late.

"Wow, that's the first time I heard you laugh." He smirked, noticing the blonde's sudden change in attitude as she crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe if your jokes weren't so terrible-" The heiress grinned.

"Well, maybe if you had a sense of humor…" He grinned back. If there was one thing Uchiha's knew had to do was get around that 'playing hard to get' wall.

"Oh, really? So your obvious attempt to flex when you didn't have a shirt on wasn't a joke?"

"Well, you looked, didn't you?" He smirked, leaning towards her.

"It depends, didn't see that much muscle though." She laughed as he actually took the time to put his arm in front of him and look.

"I'd rather be lean and flexible." The second heir justified, causing the bleach blond to cover her laugh with her hand.

"Alright, let's go with that." Putting her hands behind her back, she noticed that the last shops where closing up. "Wow, it's that late huh?"

"Time flies when you're with someone-"

"Corny." Smirking as she turned around, she noticed that the kitchen light was on. Her heart paused for minuet, and she paused.

"Ino, is something wrong?" The Uchiha paused in shock, noticing a tear well in the blonde's eyes.

"Ah, quite the opposite actually." She smiled and wiped the tear. To her shock, warm arms wrapped around her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It looks bad for a girl to cry in front of me." The sharingan user smiled, followed by the blonde.

"What's going on here?" A voice interrupted, and a dark mass loomed over the two.

"Uchiha was being corny, that's all." She grinned, backing away and waving before passing her father. The girl walked into the kitchen and hugged her mother.

"Ah, I think that I should be goin-"

"Not so fast, boy." The blonde man closed the door behind him. A fear tingled up the Uchiha's spine as a stern look took over the mind-readers face. "Why did you take a sudden interest in my flower?"

"Flower? Really? More like a spiky vine." He unconsciously said to himself, noticing a cold shadow fall over him.

"Well, if you think such a thing than you should have no probable staying away from her." He smiled, a cold wicked smile, clearly offended that he dare insulted his Cosmos.

"Ah, I had no intention of it." He sighed, rubbing his head. _'That blonde is crazy bipolar, but her eyes are-' _

"You know I am a Yamanaka." Realization dawned upon the teenager.

"Ah, I really need to go…" He pointed, before unwittingly fleeing under the Yamanaka's watch.

"Great, now even Uchiha noticed her. Who's next, Uzumaki's kid?" He said to himself, stepping inside his home.

* * *

The girl slept the best she has in her life. Her old favorite pillow, her old lavender smelling room, a single cosmos outside her window, her old bed. Today, however, she couldn't enjoy much of it since the fact of her test with Ibiki was today and it seems that this Ino didn't take the best care of her body and her skills weren't as sharpened. Now the tricky part is getting her chakra control together before the test.

It was before dawn that the blonde was already beginning to feel like her old salf again, the farmiliar feel of bark against her pale fingers. 'It seems like the old me did not have much taijutsu training.` She frowned and punched the tree again, this time breaking the surface by a 4 inch crater. Giving a small grin to herself as she felt a calm improvement in herself. Taking the rag she had around her shoulder and wiped her forhead she sat at the bottom of the tree.

"Yamanaka, I can honestly say that I didn't expect you do be here." A voice smoothly came from behind the tree.

"Hey, who else would come to greet one of the almighty Uchiha brothers?" The blonde mocked, a grin consumed her face as the jounin gave the blond a strange look.

"Hardly." He commented, taking a seat next to the shocked blonde. "With me having no drive to prove anything my brother easily steals the spotlight."

"In every aspect, right?" She thought out loud, quickly realizing what she just implied, she mentally prepared for a Sharingan attack, but looked over to see that he was just looking at her in.. shock?

'After all, I'm too lazy to pursue a girl, remember?'

"I-I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"No, you are right." The older of the brothers sighed, throwing a target from at last a hundred feet away in annoyance.

"Woah!" The blonde gasped, making the heir grow yet another look of confusion. The blond grinned. "Itachi, you are either oblivious or noble." As she smiled, an competitive grin took over the younger heir.

"Alright, lets see who has the better aim." She laughed and through the kunai easily hitting the target. "If I win, then you have to trian me in genjutsu."

"And if I win?" The blond shrugged.

"I dought thats going to happen, but whatever." The girl took out a kunai and hit the target two hundred. Her oppenent did the same. Two hunred fifety, three hundred ,three hundred.

"That was the farthest target." As the Uchiha slouched in his spot, he sighed as the blond gave a thoughtful look.

"But I would be lying if I said that that was the only target." She gave a mischievous look.

"What are you implying?"

"Fight me."

The odd combination of humor, shock, and curiousty overtook the Uchiha.

"Wait, I have to go!" She interrupted his thought, noticing the hurried paste. "It's almost full morning, I have to meet someone! I'm so sorry!"

"Does this mean that you forfeit."This made the young heir freeze and turn around. Come to think of it, she never even Agreed to any condition of him winning.

"Alright, what do you want?" She dug into a pocket, expecting a money fee.

"Promise you will meet Me here again, like this."

This caused the blond to fumble into place. The last thing she ever expected was this, but then again look at Sasuke. Itachi probably probably had not one social bone on his body in her... Old World...

"A-Ah, yeah, s-sure!" She unwittingly blushed, grabbing her jacket messely, growing a bit found of a not opened stomach shirt. "I'm s-sorry to say that I may be a bit busy for... A while." She then realized that she had so many opportunities that she never had in her world, and a blush cane to her cheeks again, realizing that Sasuke...

"It's alright, as much as I hate it, I have many responsibilities as the Uchiha heir. I'm sure that the Yamanaka heir has many as well." realization dawned apon the girl. He was an heir. Much like a prince from a movie, in a way, and yet Sasuke ...

"Why is it no one realizing that the real prize is in front of them?" She mumbled, blinking and realizing that he had heard her, and from the looks of it, understood what she just said. "I-I mean... I h-have to go!" The blonde grinned nervously, stumbling over herself before she got a good footing on a tree branch and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yamanaka, you are three minuets early." Ibiki said, glancing out the Window. The older man's assistant bowed and dismissed herself.

"Early Bird gets the worm." She grinned, all traces of red out of her face.

"I hope that you don't think that this will give you approval."

"Would not count on it."

The scarred man got up, walking over to the door and leading the frail girl from the office down to the interrogation unit. Taking a look around the blue eyed buety relax in the farmiliar environment. Apon noticing this the leader of the unit rose a barely noticible eyebrow. Continuing the silence for an attempt of fear effect, he made sure to walk close to the doors of the screaming captives, shocked when the Yamanaka only looked straight forward, as if saying 'when are we going to get there?'. The large black coat barely moved as he walked, and Ino looked at it with a look that says that she missed the feel of it. It made her shoulders look a bit broad; a trait that she hated in women, but it was warm and gave protection from the surprises of the interrogation unit. They finally got to the cell, and not surprisingly he turned and gave a good look at her. There were Anbu at the side, and one or two elders, the past chiefs she assumed. Giving them each a glance, she smirked.

"Your weapons," He commanded, reaching a hand out.

"Didn't bring any." The heir smirked, actually shocking the rooms' occupants. People may think of this as an unfair advantage, but all is fair in war.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" An elder gave a stern look at the blond, who turned and bowed.

"No, however, I would like to believe that weapons of the external kind are a Krutch." _Hook and sink_ she grinned to herself, when standing a completely straight face consumed her being.

"I see." The elder had yet to find room to argue, not to the girl's surprise.

"Alright, you have one hour to make this man talk." The blond took the yellow file. "He would not even crack under the Anbu's technique, and physical techniques do not work, he already lost the nerves in his left arm due to this." Nodding as prompted, a familiar feeling of confidence overtook her. He unlocked a door after ending what he has to say, and pulled out a stop watch.

"And your hour starts… now."

In the grey padded cells, the blond was not surprised by the dark look she was given as soon as she entered the cell.

"So, they resorted to these tiny girls now? The leaf is embarrassing." The gruff looking man laughed, relaxing in a corner as he looked the heir over. "At least you have a nice ass," Not surprised the blond didn't say anything and looked through the file. "Not a bad rack either, for a kid." _'A kid who has seen war.'_ She thought, unfazed as she closed the file. Much to the man's surprise, she blonde sat in a relaxed position next to the man, moving the filed on the desk in the corner of the cell.

"So, infiltration missions, huh? They are always a bitch." She grinned, leaving the man to scoff with a smirk.

"Not that a kid like you would know." The blonde noticed the one percent of relaxation in his shoulders and smirked. It was working, just a bit more.

"What's the worst thing you've every seen?" She questioned innocently, making the older man blink for a moment.

"I have a feeling your not even in this unit, are you?"

Perfect. Now to wheel him in.

"No, they just send me in to socialize. Keeps the prisoners from committing suicide." Experienced Grey eyes looked at the girl.

"If I was going to commit suicide, I would have done it by now." The man smirked into his own world, and Ino found it the perfect opportunity, the man was in though and it would lead her straight to his memories. The Yamanaka heir made a quick hand sign and entered the man's memories.

Too easy. She was done and out, by the time the man woke up as she finished filling out the paperwork, still in the room.

"Smart move, kid." He sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"On the upside, you don't have to hold it in anymore." She said with shadowed eyes, still continuing to write. "I have to admit, you are one of the top ten worst people I've done. I wouldn't want to tell it either." She knows that it's taboo to agree with the victim, but there are no real rules in the interrogation unit.

"Thank you." shaggy short brown hair became a bit tangled as he ran a hand through it.

"I do not understand why you would keep it in, making you seem like this s-class criminal." The heir questioned.

"It was not my story to tell, and thanks to you I will never have to." She smiled at the man, feeling sad at the fact that they are going to think that she is this amazing interrogator when she didn't even put any real effort in, he never kept it locked.

Blond hair swayed slightly as she stood up, sparing him a glance as she knocked on the door. When Ibiki opened it, everyone was shocked as she handed him the fully filled out file.

"Damn Yamanaka's, one day I will have all their ducking heads on a platter." The teenager turned to make eye contact, and she could immediately tell that he was pulling a smart one. She then gave him a ghost of a smile. Ibiki slammed the door without noticing the girls face.

"You still had thrity-six minuets left, how did you-"

"Yamanakas never reveal their secretes." She then smiled as the elders looked in disbelief. "Now, may I take the real exam?" Ibiki smirked, fully understanding the sarcasm.

"Go home Yamanaka, we will be in touch." Taking advantage of the statement, the blonde turned on her heel after a small bow to her elders.

"We can't possibly believe that the blonde girl only at the age of sixteen is better than most of out esteemed head interrogators? She had never even been into a cell before!" One of the elders protested.

"Yet it seems as if she knows more about this branch than most of us." One of the masked Anbu members stated with no additude or even human tone.

"Uchiha, you have worked with the Yamanaka heir many times, do you think that she is fit for this?"

"... I personally belive that she has matured greatly enough in a short enough time to accomplish this."

The esteemed member of the Anbu spoke with and unbiased opinion, yet it seems that this opinion had shocked nearly everyone.

"Who asked you?" The same grumpy elder that asked grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

As she was walking down the street, a smile spread across her face. This village is full of people, people who she missed much more than she thought she would. The older woman that would always ask her for help in the front windows in her shop, the two kids that used to do things Naruto used to now act like Uchiha's and she found that thoroughly amusing. As she continued to walk home from the plot of grass that she fell asleep on, she realized that it was nearly sunet, she also stopped by the hospital but they still hadn't let her in, and she learned that Sasuke was on a mission to Suna as well .

So here she walks, a delivery for her now flirtatious mother and hermit shell of a father. Though they will never replace her love for her real parents, she still had a soft spot for the two. Of course it was hard, knowing that in her world all three of them where dead, she could barely even fathum it, but it seems that there is a piece of her world attached to this one, beside her that is.

The blonde heiress laughed to herself a bit, holding the back of her hand to her mouth is hopes of stifling it. Apon noticing the blush of the male population around her, she realized that Sasuke wasn't the only icicle in Konoha. _'I wonder they're reaction would be if they saw me in my old konoichi outfit?' _

The thought had made the girl tug as her slightly hugging, white long-sleeved shirt, and he plain dark purple normal shinobi pants, but they cuffed at the mid-calf. First time that she even thought about what she was wearing. The girl was so busy with everything that is seems her fashion sense went out the Window, plus because she isn't an interrogator anymore she has no spending money either. Sighing in defeat she had to admit that the jewelry was even more buetiful due to the fact that Konoha had so many alliances. The fact that there was no war, they had so many resources only the most important materials where crafted for jewelry.

The blonde sighed in defeat, she will have to start her collection of everything from scratch. As she walked, the thought in her mind lingered. It was still a wonderful thing to not have any large weight on her shoulders.

"Ino!" and voice that she instantly recognized the voice of called, making the blond turn.

"Choji!" it only took a moment to realize something. "You've lost weight." She she smirked at the tall and fit teens still tattooed face.

"Your insane, you know I don't even let myself gain weight." The chocolate haired boy snarled. The blonde girl giggled.

"Hey, what a coincidence!" A Happy go lucky voice smiled, and the girl turned her head to see what seemed to be Shikamaru, however...

"Shika?" The blonde rose an eyebrow at the goofy grinning man as he tripped on the smallest pebble she has ever seen, then noticing that it was only a bug.

The thought of this Shikamaru, though thoroughly amusing, had reality crash down on her. This wasn't HER Shikamaru, this is simply a man who has the same name.

The blonde stood there a moment in realization, finally snapped. No matter how far she pushed it to the back of her mind, she could not deny a simple fact:

This was not her universe.

All she could do was face it, there was no denying it, Avoiding it or ignoring it. Everywhere she turned it was a constant reminder of what it should be. Without prior warning, the girl turn and ran down the street, leaving a confused Chouji and a dumbfounded Shikamaru, once he noticed that is.

Unlike she has before, the girl ran. Like she could, her mind even going as far as send charka to her feet as she skillfully avoided everyone in the busy street. What could she do? Anything... anything she could do, even if she could tell someone, someone who would actually believe her.

As she ran, she had to find a safe place to work apart. A place where she knew she was safe. The blonde quickly turned to a alley, skillfully avoided the trash cans and other objects, she snuck into an abandoned building that she knew was empyteid years ago.

She looked around in the dark room. The windows where large and broken, leaving in only one slightly large ray of light. Due to her never coming here in her universe, the dust was nearly un- bearable like it was when she first came here before, in this universe. The girl moved a large, old desk into the back, and stood with her back facing the large beam of light. Her silhouette reflected off of the large mirror that was attached to the wall. As she walked towards the mirror, the blonde put both of her palms on the cold glass. Leaning her forehead on it, she could barely see her dark reflection.

This wasn't even her body.

The thought made the girl close her eyes, and slowly slide down the cold material. Her hands fell to her lap as her knees touched the old wood floor.

Something, anything, to see them again. Even for a moment. Just one moment. Anything.

"**Anything!**" The blonde swung her arm back, and in one hit the glass mirror shattered, and fell to pieces around her. Ignoring her bloody knuckles, the heir finally released tears that was tempting her all this time. The girl brought her bloody hand to her face and covered her eyes, a piece of glass stuck in her hand had slit a piece of her eyebrow, finally waking the blond up from her trance.

"What the hell?" The blonde haired heir gasped and shot her head around. Naruto? No, not Naruto. His black hair said otherwise, and the fact that one of is eyes are a dark black color made the girl realize who this is.

* * *

**Believe me, the next chapter will be VERY interesting! That is, if u review! Lol really tho I would love some more Reviews and I swear if u do the next chapter will be worth it! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Shooting up and pulling a shard of glass out of her knuckles, the blonde looked at him again.

"Why are you out of the hospital, and Uzumaki?" Ino's voice came out rather calm for this situation, and considering this guys aura said he wasn't one you want to fuck with.

"None of your concern." Of course, a sharp and shaded reply.

"I promised your mother I would make sure that you will be fin-" In shock her was then being held up by her throat to the wall, the broken prices of glass crushing under his feet. Having this situation be farmiliar to the heir, she only sent chakra to her feet to she could support herself on the wall. Calmly, the younger woman looked down at her captor.

"What is a Yamanaka making doing making promises like that? We all know you are a slithering clan, why would anyone trust you wi-" his sentence was cut short as he was quickly pushed to the ground, and before he knew it a kunai was by his throat.

"You know nothing of the Yamanaka clan." She hissed darkly. "And I am the _only_ one that can help, now why are you here?"

"I believe the question is: why are you here?" The girl didn't know exactly what he implied, and before she could as an alarm had rung, and the black haired teen hissed. "They noticed I'm gone." he tisked in anger.

"Serves you right! Now leave me alo-hmphs!" He had covered her mouth, and much to her dismay, drug her into the shadows, his other arm around her waist.

She kicked into the air, thus forcing him to trap her legs with his. Realizing this the blonde flushed and had said choice words.

"Shut up, will you? They are close." With little to no room to argue, the blonde gave in, a point of a flush on her hidden face. Noticing the proximity of the two, and how she felt his agitated breath on the nip of her neck, and soon felt the tip of her ears burn in embarrassment of herself. To let herself get so... Close... To a person like this, and giving into his orders pissed her off. He was sure to feel the heat on her cheeks, and this made the blonde even more annoyed. Her arms where trapped by the way his arm was wrapped around her, and her legs where pinned by the way the he had crossed his. On the upside the girl didn't have an open torso shirt, and she was thanking god that this Ino had no such thing in the closet.

A moment had passed, and the blonde couldn't calm down, and she hated the fact that she could feel the heat of his body when he could clearly feel her heartbeat, since she could hear his.

"Hide your chakra, I can still since it." The voice whispered in her ear, and she felt his breath exhale as he talked.

"Djdufirnidjbe! Emdjdndhxjesjnssj!" knowing that he couldn't a understand her, she stated her thoughts.

_'Of course you can! I can't do that when we are like this!'_

While she tried her best, she could still tell that he felt her chakra. Her heart was beating too fast to hide herself, and it was his fault anyway! They aren't after her, why should they care if they sense her? It is more suspicious if they sense her attempting to hide it! However it seems reason wasn't an option, seeing as how an Anbu suddenly appeared in the middle of the dark room. Her heart skipped a beat, and from what she could tell he tensed around her as well, and she noticed his heart go a beat faster. It seems that he knew his performance was not at the peak to defeat the Anbu at this point. The masked man stood for a minuet, seemingly scanning the room for chakra signatures. Another moment, and then he was gone. The girl relaxed, and as she was about to sigh, he tightened his grip on her mouth. The girl gasped, and glanced to see his face had a scowled expression implanted.

Someone was still here.

A bead of sweat dropped down his face and she felt it on her neck before her white shirt had absorbed it. Fighting her entire being the girl hadn't moved and became stiff in his arms. She couldn't take this for much longer. A couple minuets passed, and slowly all traces of charka had disappeared and it seems like everyone was calm from the alarm. Finally, he let the blonde go, and she bolted to the other side of the room.

"D-Don't you _ever_ do t-that again, you here me?!" Her voice was an octave higher than normal, and the Uzumaki in question leaned against the wall comfortably.

"Do what again?" He questioned nonchalantly, making the blonde blink. Feeling her eyebrow twitch, the blond scowled.

"That's it, I'm done!" She hissed, turning on her heel.

_"Not yet."_ A dark voice called again, and the blonde was once again pulled back by the waist. In shock, the girl blinked as a kunai was held to her throat. Her kunai. "You have yet to answer my question." He held it closer and pinned her to the wall. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" The blonde confessed, and it seemed like he didn't want that answer.

"Why are you _here?_ In this place?!" He snapped, opening the old line of blood that seemed to scar her neck. "This is not where you belong!" Realization snapped.

"…You know?" She whispered to herself, and based on his look, it was a clear answer.

"How could I not, in all honesty?"

"So, that means that… there is some way for other people to be aware of it too?" For a minuet the black haired teen simply didn't know what to think, and therefore hadn't said anything.

The blonde, shockingly simply switched the situation around before he realized, and had relieved expression on her face as the girl was already out the window.

Without hesitation, he has followed her out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take much for the trained nuke-ninja to catch up to the teen, considering the difference in physical stamina. The blonde felt a hand grab her wrist barely outside the block of the building that this all started in. The hand then turned to an arm around her shoulders and she was once again forced into his close proximity. She squirmed and planned to scream, but he had time to ask something first.

"Yamanaka, what are you planning to do?" The blonde froze. What was she planning to do? "Unless if u want to be thrown into a mental facility, that is."

"…I…" The heir sharply turned her head to the opposite side of his face, "don't know, and I don't care!" Her defiant attitude angered him at the least, and had caused the black haired Uzumaki to scowl.

"So you think that if you tell people that it will all be okay?!" He snapped, twirling the blonde to face him as he leaned her back against the wall.

"They have a right to know too!" The sentence silenced the older boy, and as strong aqua eyes locked sternly onto his, he looked away. "…They have a right to know that…their Ino Yamanaka…isn't here anymore…" It sounded strange on her tongue, the sound.

"…come with me, then."

The dark voice caused the heir to blink, confusion clear in her eyes.

"What?"

The somewhat older teen sighed; as if unbelieving that he had mentioned it. Seemingly regretting his previous statement, he quickly backed off as if she where venom. "Forget that."

"Where are you planning to go?" Too late, the blonde already had her mind set on those three words. The Uzumaki inwardly groaned. "Uzumaki, answer me." Her voice was indifferent and demanding, considering the fact that the girl was the one being held in this situation.

"Yes, where are you planning on going?" A voice remained calm, and shocked both of the teens; One more considerably than the other.

"You know, for an established Jounin, you sure have a lot of time to kill."

"You know, for a son of an established Jounin, you sure have gotten sloppy with your time." The girl felt the heavy aura and took advantage, slipping out of his space and forging her own in the dark alley. "You think that not hiding your chakra for the slightest moment won't lead me to you?" This caused the blonde to look for a minute at her savior, quickly gasping at who she saw.

"N-Namikaze?!" She gasped under her breath. While she grasped as to why he would be here, she still couldn't grasp the fact that he was here, right in front of her, living, breathing!

"Yamanka, I suggest you keep your awe-struck moment to yourself, he is quiet used to seeing the old you." The black haired boy grimily murmured, causing the girl to shake her head.

"Ino, I suggest that you leave me to him." The older blonde man said quietly, dismissing her for her own sake. Upon hearing the words, the girl was seemingly going to protest. "I wasn't really a suggestion." He finished calmly. "Leave me with my son, please."

Without another word, the girl just slowly nodded, and as soon as she had turned, a flash of yellow consumed the corner of her eyes. She blinked and snapped around, just to see an empty alley with the dust picked up.

'_The yellow flash…'_

"That's so cool!" She squealed under her breath, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She coughed out her excitement when she had noticed people looking at her.

"What's so cool about being fast anyway?" Noticing the defiant voice, the blue eyed beauty scoffed.

"Well, not that you would know Sasuke, but only everything, of course!" The excitement wasn't sustained, and the flower-master turned to the stubborn boy."

"Whatever, you see it one you see it a million times."

"You see it a million times you see it once, I think you mean. After all, the purpose of it all is to not see is, right?" She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm sure he passes us every day, but we just never see him. Isn't that such a cool thing?"

"More like scary, if you ask me." He smirked, taking advantage of her child-like persona she had unintentionally put on. "He could be in your bedroom while you're getting dressed, and you don't even see him." Completely shattering the girls' look of amazement, a child-like pout was put in its place.

"I doubt it. He seems like he had much more dignity than that, don't you think? Plus, his son is our age, so."

"Once again Ino, I catch you defending another man I love." The happy voice chimed in the girl's ear as she turned.

"Ah, Kushina-san!" The teen bowed respectively, looking at the red headed woman.

"As for you, Sasuke, why your mind would go for such things is beyond me." The woman was familiar enough to scold the Uchiha without hesitation, the girl noticed. "I think that I'll just go and tell your mother, don't you think?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary!" The onyx boy tensed, causing the blonde girl to laugh. The boy glared, causing the blonde to laugh even more.

"So, Ino, I heard that you had found our son, again that is." The red-headed woman smiled, and this caused the blonde to blink and shake her head.

"Ah…well, that isn't exactly true…"_'As a matter of fact, he found us both times.'_ "It seems that he keeps appearing." She admitted, and the Uchiha nodded in agreement, he didn't remember much but he had realized that she was as just as shocked to see him as she was.

"Ah, the red strings of fate then." The choice of words caused the mother to have a hazy look in her eyes as she looked in the sky. The two younger ninja blinked.

"Excuse me, Kushina-san, the red strings of fate?" With a curious tone, she was snapped out of her daydream.

"One day, you will understand it." She laughed at the confused looks. "One day, when you are Menma meet again, it will click." Frowning, the teens where left scratching their heads. Under her breath, she couldn't help but smirk. _"Better be one day soon, because I want a grandchild."_

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked again, this time recognized.

"So, Ino, what is it like, passing the Interrogation waiver?" This caused the girl to stop mid blink.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh my, Ibiki still hasn't told you? Oh, my, I'm afraid that I ruined his surprise!" Though she did not seem regretful, the older woman laughed nervously and scratched her head. "I get a bit talkative when I'm happy, and since Menma has been back, I couldn't control myself on much of anything!"

"I…passed…" She whispered to herself. "That means that I am even higher rank than I was." She began mumbling in such manors, before abruptly bowing.

"I have to go talk to Ibiki! Kushina-san, thank you for telling me!"

"Ah, you're welcome…" Before she could finish her sentence, the blonde was already running.

"She's insane." The onyx boy sighed, rubbing his head and closing his eyes. The red-head laughed, before blinking.

"Is it just me, or is she faster than my husband when she's excited?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that I don't update much but i would love it if you guys reviewed! Trying to juggle life is a bit messy right now but I still put the effort in when i can! I know that it may not be much, but I love reviews and love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
